Falta de sangre fría
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix ha pensado mucho en qué es lo que Rodolphus provoca en ella. Y sólo ha encontrado una palabra para definirlo. [Traducción de A lack of Sangfroid, de Applecede]


**DISCLAIMER:** No me pertenece nada. Los personajes son de JK, WB y toda la pesca. La historia la ha hecho Applecede, y podéis encontrarla en su Live Journal. Yo sólo me he limitado a traducirla.

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Bueno, últimamente no estoy muy inspirada para escribir. Encontré esta historia en una crisis por leer Rodolphus-Bellatrix (no hay en español), y decidí traducirlo. También quiero traducir los de Sionnain, que es otra chica que escribe mucho sobre esta pareja en inglés, pero estoy esperando a que me conteste y me dé permiso : ) Éste, que la autora es Applecede, está dedicado a Sionnain, y la relación entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix es muy parecida. Se diferencia de la mía un poco. Es más sexual, y por encima de todo yo la encuentro muy morbosa. Espero que os guste, porque aparte de un par de capítulos del sexto, nunca había traducido otra historia. Sé que perderá. Nada como lo original U.U

**PD.** Esa nota de autora es de hace meses (de ahí que hable de que me apetecía traducir a Sionnain y tal). Es que traduje el fic antes de que me diese permiso, y me ha contestado ahora.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Para Sionnain: Hee! Tienes tanto talento para escribir estos fantásticos fics, mucho más oscuros de lo que se suelen encontrar, pero que de alguna manera no me deprimen. Al contrario, das una dinámica diferente a tus personajes, y has conseguido que me pare a fijarme en las parejas. Por eso, claramente, quería escribir un Rodolphus-Bellatrix para ti, aunque no me atrevía porque la pareja me da demasiado miedo. Al final he decidido hacer algo lo más suave posible, teniendo en cuenta que son mortífagos.

**FALTA DE SANGRE FRÍA**

Bellatrix siente muchas cosas hacia su marido. Y aunque nunca sería tan estúpida como para llamarlas _emociones_, tampoco era tan estúpida como para ignorarlas y pretender que no existían.

Identificaba muchos sentimientos. Poder, porque el poder también tiene una cautivadora sensación. Elegancia, dominación, odio, pasión. Oscuridad y profundidad.

Pero la simple palabra que podía resumirlo todo –Bellatrix había reflexionado mucho sobre ello-; la única palabra que era exacta y precisa...

Una mano en su cintura la pegó a un pecho fuerte, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, aunque no le sorprendió, Bellatrix no pudo evitar que la sangre empezara a recorrer sus venas más rápido, ni que su respiración se acelerase repentinamente.

_Jadeo._

Rodolphus la hacía jadear. Las cosas que él le hacía provocaban que se olvidara de todo, que se embriagara y perdiese todo dominio de sí misma; y le hacía sentir algo que la obsesionaba, y después, el efecto contrario: Bellatrix tenía la necesidad de recuperar el aliento. Rodolphus era como una copa bebida demasiado deprisa que te abrasaba la garganta y que descendía sin que fuera ella quien la tragase, y le hacía ahogarse un poco. Sus ojos desean ver cada rasgo esculpido, cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, y se siente como si la presionaran hasta el punto de dejarla sin respiración. Bellatrix nunca ha conseguido mantener la sangre fría cerca de Rodolphus.

-Rodolphus –dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro masculino, descubriendo parte de su largo y elegante cuello, de piel blanca.

Podía olerle. Un insondable oscuro y agudo gusto de especias y desmenuzado, agonizante fuego. Bellatrix llevó atrás su brazo, enroscándolo alrededor del cuello de su marido, apresando con sus dedos el pelo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otro hombre hubiese estado incómodo.

Pero él le contestó con la presión de sus dedos hundiéndose en su cadera, y justo debajo de la curva que hacía su pecho. Jadeo.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella –dijo Rodolphus, el timbre de su voz vibrante, retumbando en su tórax. Sus labios rozaron su lóbulo, y pareció que entonces cambiaba de idea y su lengua tocó el traicionero, exaltado pulso en el hueco de su cuello.

_Jadeo_.

**N/T: _Dios. Mío._** **ºvº**


End file.
